


Studio Love ❤️

by Kristjina1



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: I might add more if I continue the story., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristjina1/pseuds/Kristjina1
Summary: Dean has a crush on GD since he first laid eyes on him, while GD loves hearing the younger sing until he starts flirting with him at dinner.





	Studio Love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the ending notes when you finish reading. Thanks

Studio Love ❤️ 

So it all started when Dean went over to YG building to help promote WINNER new song that was about to come out in a couple of days, but he happen to bump into a guy who wasn't looking where he was going. The bump made Dean fall to the ground, “hey are you okay?” The guy took off his headphones and stretch out his arm to help the fallen boy.

“No not really but thanks anyway”

Dean went to grab his hand to get up, but after wiping the dirt from his trousers he clocked who the guy was and started freaking out because it was GD. GD on the other hand didn't know who Dean was he thought he was a new trainee.

“Are you lost? Because I haven't seen you here before”

“Yeah I am… I'm looking for room B7 I got an important appointment with Song Mino”

Jiyong looked confuse because he was heading to the room himself and was wondering why a trainee would be heading to that room. After coming back to reality he told the guy he was heading there and that he could follow him. The journey was quite because Dean was extremely nervous walking alongside someone he fancied and looked up to. They finally reach the room in less than 5mins, when they entered the room it was full of laughter’s from the WINNER members and their producer.

“You finally made it Dean, I started to worry you would get lost since you're bad with directions”

“Hey! I'm not that bad”

Jiyong was just chuckling behind Dean then walked inside and greeted everyone else. His attention turn to the producer asking him what he wanted him to do. The producer was Teddy and he was explaining WINNER album until Jiyong asked him a question regarding a certain someone.

“Who's the guy called Dean isn't he a trainee”

“Oh he's was wonderful singer and producer and Mino friend and no he's not a trainee hahaha, he's here to sing a a bit of their new song just like you for the teaser” 

“Oh it's just that I haven't seen him before but let's see how good he really is”

Jiyong just smirked thinking how his voice would sound. After the WINNER members was talking to Dean about the song they all went up, one by one to sing the chorus and do a little recording for the camera. Dean was up last which he was glad but not in this situation after seeing Jiyong laugh with Teddy his heart was thumping even louder. He was praying nobody could hear it. Jiyong had already went first which was a relief to him, he had hoped he would leave so that he could focus more but he stayed listening to everyone.

“Dean you're next”

Dean blinked from hearing his name being called out. He went inside the booth putting on the headphone, then looking at Teddy.

“You ready?”

Dean nodded then when the song came he started singing his heart out thinking about Jinyong.

“Hyung don't you think Dean has an incredible voice?”

Jiyong was surprise by Dean unique voice it sounded very sexy with a R&B touch. He wanted to hear more of Dean voice so he decided when everyone else had left he would ask him some questions about himself.

“How was it Teddy hyung do you want me to do it again?”

Teddy was about to go and speak but Jiyong had push his chair so he could speak.

“It was prefect”

Well that answered Mino question but Teddy was laughing by Jiyong sudden action then told Dean he could come out. Jiyong was just smiling like a fool after seeing Dean reaction his cheeks was a slight shade of pink.

After all the recording was done WINNER members said there goodbyes to their hyungs then tried to invite Dean for some drinks but he declined saying he had something to do. Teddy left after WINNER saying he was meeting up with his girlfriend for dinner, so the last two people in the room was Dean and Jiyong but Dean went to say goodbye until Jiyong grabbed his arm and asked if he was busy later on the day.

“No I was just going to go to the supermarket”

“Oh really… I just wanted to talk to you also you have a nice voice”

Jiyong had said this with his gummie smile.

“Thanks well I can always go shopping later” 

Dean voice had shaken a little from being so close to Jiyong.

“Great! Because I want to get to know you, so how about we go and get dinner”

Jiyong knew what he was doing to the younger boy, just by looking at his face and his little reactions he knew he found the boy cute. I wanted to do something so the boy would remember him so he grabbed him into a hug which Dean was surprise by the sudden action.

“Sorry my hand slipped” 

Which was a obvious lie he told Dean but he didn't notice how soft the younger boy was until his hands started touching him. It felt good touching Dean skin but then his hand brushed his bum a bit, there was a small yelp from Dean mouth.

“Ah I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable it's just that you got smooth skin and it's really soft”

He wasn't sorry because he had enjoyed every moment of it, Dean didn't know but his face was now red from the embarrassing sound he just made.

“It's fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this I just wanted to say thank you, there might be some mistakes in the story. Depending on everyone reaction I may continue this story.


End file.
